


Promise

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Magnus, clace mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for anon, “Magnus is worried about Alec when he goes on missions” :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“Jace? Are you ready?” Alec asked while he slid his quiver onto his shoulder, his bow gripped in his hand. They were heading out to investigate signs of demons that were popping up quickly around the world as well as carrying up on a lead on Valentine. They were all splitting up, however, Jace and Alec were getting sent by portal to Europe while Izzy and Clary searched around New York with help from Luke's pack. Everything seemed to explode in chaos overnight and it caused everyone to be extremely jittery.

“All set,” replied Jace, quickly kissing Clary and whispering goodbye. Concern was clear on Clary's face and she gripped the front of Jace's jacket. All of them knew that this mission was risky – probably one of the riskier ones they've ever had to do. The odds weren't exactly in their favour this time.

Alec turned to the door, trying to ignore the nerves that were beginning to form in his stomach, and instantly noticed Magnus standing up in the small balcony up the stairs into the workout area. His hands were clasped in front of himself and he silently watched Alec, his cat eyes unreadable. Something in his face didn't seem right and it made Alec more nervous then he already was.

Easily taking two steps at a time, Alec walked over to Magnus, reaching out to touch his arm. “Magnus? What's wrong?”

Magnus tried for a smile but it didn't stick very well, easily sliding off like rain on a windshield. “Nothing, my dear. I'm alright, how are you doing? Are you all packed? Remember everything?” He touched his hands to Alec's chest, fixing his jacket as he did, straightening it. It was an anxious trait, fidgeting. No one would know Magnus had a nervous trait just by looking at him, he was always so well composed but Alec had been around him more than enough times to notice it. He found it oddly endearing. The High Warlock of Brooklyn who had lived for centuries still had very mundane habits.

But just like always, Magnus dodged the question, it made Alec sigh and grip his hands, holding them in his. They shook ever so slightly. “Magnus, don't. I can read you better then you think. Talk to me, come on.” He laced their fingers and tugged on them gently, something he did that always made Magnus give in.

“It's silly really, but I – I worry about you every time you step through that door,” Magnus said, his eyes sad. “You are a Shadowhunter and it's your duty to protect the human world, but I can't help but worry for the worst.”

Alec felt his heart being squeezed, but Magnus didn't stop. The words flowed out of him without a barrier, easily shocking Alec.

“At any moment of any day you could be taken away from me, it's a fear I've had to live with for a long time now and it never gets easier. But this time... this time is different. This time everything seems to be against us, ” He looked down at their hands and stared, almost like he was trying to memorize what their fingers looked like together. His tan and lean, decorated with black polish and glittering rings, magical hands – while Alec's were pale, scarred and calloused, warrior's hands. Yet they molded together perfectly. “The idea of loosing you, Alec... I just – I can't – “

Alec frowned but his face softened and he easily pulled Magnus against him, his arms wrapping around the Warlocks shoulders. He felt Magnus' arms lock around his waist as well, his crazy gelled hair was against Alec's face as he leaned his cheek down on top of his head. He had never seen Magnus like this, he wasn't entirely sure of what to do. Alec had never been good at comforting, it wasn't really his area of expertise – but he seemed to be doing alright with just holding him. Even holding him, being filled with the smell of Magnus and the burnt sugar scent of magic, was helping himself ease out some of his stresses. “I'll be okay, Magnus, I promise.” He vowed on the inside to hold to that pledge.

He pulled back slightly to hook his finger under Magnus' chin and tip his face up. He could see the scared nerves etched all over Magnus' face. No, no that wouldn't do.

“Come back to me, or I swear Alexander, I'll kill you myself,” was all Magnus said.

Alec smiled gently. “I'll always come back to you.” He leaned down and captured his lips in a soft, lingering kiss, without a drop of hesitation. It was a kiss with a promise, a promise for more later when Alec returned home, a promise he _would_ return home. And when he stepped through the portal, having one last glance back into the gaze of golden-yellow, he knew nothing would pull him away from Magnus, nothing was strong enough, not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, lovelies! I hope you liked it :D xoxo
> 
> Come find and harass me on tumblr! :D http://deadspacedame.tumblr.com/


End file.
